The Truth of Destruction
by iluvsnuffles
Summary: What the hell do you see in him?" She sighed. "You don't know him like I do. I love him. He'll never hurt me." Jacob gave her a look. "Darla he will. I promise you he will." Billy/OC summary sucks but enjoy the story :
1. The Test

Hello! Wow I know I should NOT be starting another story. I mean I really shouldn't...BUT i just saw this movie and I am so in love with Billy's character right now that I need to write this and get it out lol. So I hope you enjoy this (and SOA fans, I'm still going to write Shadow so don't worry :) ) Please Read and Review. Thanks so much

-iluvsnuffles.

* * *

She looked at him with eyes full of lust as he froze. He knew he shouldn't be there. Knew that she was dangerous. That she would get him killed. But there was something about the look in her eyes. A blend of innocence and aggression that was pleading with him. Begging him to take her in a way only he could.

"Darla don't do this." He whispered.

She crawled over to him and pouted. "Don't you want me Jacob?" She asked, turning her head innocently.

He groaned, trying to pull away from her. "It's not that, trust me. If I could I would. But…but-"

"But what Jacob?" She breathed, biting her lip. The way she was caressing his face was driving him insane. If she didn't stop, he'd go too far.

"You don't belong to me Darla." He said sadly, as he took her hands off of his face and put them to her sides. "It's dangerous what you're doing."

The black haired woman in front of him rolled her big green eyes. "He'll never find out Jake. And anyway, he gets to fuck whoever he wants so why can't I?" She asked the last part angrily.

"Darla, it's not that I don't want to, I do. Believe me I do. I really, really do." He said breathlessly as she dragged her finger up and down his chest.

"No one has to know Jake. This could stay between you and me." She said, leaning in for a kiss.

Before he'd get them both killed, he pushed her slightly away. "I can't. WE can't Dar. I'm sorry." He had to get out of there before she tortured him anymore. Backing away to the door, he fumbled before he finally got it unlocked. He knew these rooms in the Four Roses were used for only one purpose, and he wasn't about to put a target on his back. Walking out of the room, he gasped, horrified as he bumped into his leader.

"Stay here." The much bigger man growled. Jacob's heart froze as he saw Billy Darley walk into the room he had just occupied. This must have been a sight. Him with his flushed face, having been in a room with Darla Donnelly, Billy's girlfriend. Who was wearing nothing but a big t-shirt. Oh God he was dead. When Billy saw the situation inside the room he'd assume they'd done the deed. Hell, he looked as guilty as could be.

When he had joined Billy's crew he had no idea the infamous brute of a leader was going to have a kind and sweet girlfriend. A woman who was gentle and understanding. Who convinced Billy that he wouldn't have to kill anyone for initiation until he was ready. Nobody from back home in Arkansas would believe the shit he'd gotten himself in.

When he had seen Billy blow up at her earlier, he had gone after to comfort him. The way she comforted all of them every time they were hurt. He hadn't intended for her to undress and declare her desire of him. If he had known, he would have left her alone.

His heart stopped when the other crew showed up with looks that threatened of severe punishment. He was just about to faint when he heard Billy cock his gun.

"Get your ass out here Darla."

The young petite woman stepped out wearing her jeans and tank top from earlier. She had a body that was very womanly and curvy. Her green eyes spoke of only amusement as she watched the scene in front of her. Gone was the intimidating, pushy woman of only a few minutes ago. "Yeah?" She asked, trying to contain her laughter.

"What the fuck did I walk in on?" He asked, glaring at Jacob with such hatred, he was surprised he wasn't dead already.

Darla shrugged. "Nothing. He actually rejected me. Blow to my ego really."

"He didn't want you at all?" Billy asked, suspicion clear in his voice, as Jacob wondered what the hell was going on. The stoic looks of the crew quickly turned to grins.

Darla shook her head and walked to Billy, putting her arms around his waist and visibly relaxing him. "Calm down you damn ogre. He kept saying no and actually pushed me away."

Billy glared at him. "You pushed her?" He practically yelled.

Darla slapped his arm, and Jacob wondered how she got away with hitting Billy Darley. "I threw myself on him. He did it so he could escape."

Billy continued glaring, but discreetly rubbed Darla's right hand softly. "Pass or Fail."

Darla grinned at him and kissed his back. "Pass."

The men cheered and pounced on Jacob, slapping his back, and ruffling his chestnut brown hair. He didn't smile, nor did he look happy. "What just happened?" He asked after the commotion died down.

Billy didn't look happy, but he hardly ever was. Darla smiled apologetically at him, and he saw a faint blush on her cheeks. "I sort of tricked you." She said shrugging.

"Tricked me?" Jacob asked her, still lost as to what was going on.

Darla nodded her head guiltily. "We had to see if you were loyal." She nodded at the boys as they walked toward their usual table.

"I don't get it." Jake said, still shaking from earlier.

Darla patted his arm as she took a seat on Billy's lap. "It's a sort of initiation. I pretend to get in a fight with Billy and seduce the new guy. If he doesn't give in, we can trust him." She looked at him as if she made perfect sense.

Jacob took a swig of his celebratory beer. "And if he doesn't?" He asked.

Wrong question.

Billy turned fiery eyes toward him and put his gun on the table. "He get's to meet Billy junior." He fingered his pistol, staring straight at Jacob's paling complexion.

Darla rolled her eyes and rubbed Billy's head gently. "Don't go getting angry at me or Jacob for something that didn't happen Darley." She smiled at Jake. "And now we know will NEVER happen. Besides," She whispered, kissing his cheek tenderly. "I only love you." Billy merely grunted in reply, but Darla saw him try to hide a smile as he gripped her closer to him.

Jacob shook his head. "I can't believe you tricked me."

Billy took a swig of his beer. "Like she'd leave a man for a boy."

Darla grinned at him mischievously. "What man? I don't see any men."

Billy rose his eyebrow at her in challenge. "Oh really?" Darla squealed when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "See any men now?"

She screamed and slapped his back as he carried her around like a rag doll. "Put me down Darley, you big jerk!" She smiled at Bodie who had just walked into the bar. "Hey Bodie."

The dark man gave her a pat on the head as if this was a normal occurrence to find her like this. Jacob gave him a look when he took a seat next to him at their usual table. Grinning, he patted Jake on the back. "I'm guessin' you passed since you're still breathing."

Jake grunted in response and downed the rest of his beer. "Thanks for the heads up."

Bodie shrugged and held his hands up. "Hey dawg, I can't give you any hints on that shit. We gotta see if you're loyal is all."

Jake rolled his eyes. Loyalty meant everything to these men. Well, that and Darla. His eyes landed on the attractive woman who was currently still slapping Billy on the back of the head. "What's the deal with them?" He asked Bodie, nodding his head at the pair.

Bodie smiled. "Who, Billy and Dar?" At Jake's nod, he continued. "They've known each other since they was kids. She's the only woman who's been able to calm him down."

Jake frowned. "How'd she ever get involved with him."

Bodie grinned. "You noticed the difference too? Ya know everyone asks that. Darla's like a little princess and then there's Billy." He shook his head at his best friend who was now chasing his girlfriend around the bar like a three year old. "They used to be neighbors when they were younger."

Jake's eyes popped out of his head. "She's from around here?" He had thought she was some rich girl, the way she held herself. He didn't think his own mother had that much class.

Bodie nodded. "Born and raised. But the way she talks makes you think otherwise." He took another drink. "They lived next door to each other."

"Did he brainwash her or something?" Jacob asked, still shocked such a sweet innocent girl would be with the huge domineering man.

Bodie laughed. "Nah, Billy saved that chick."

Jacob gave him a look. "Saved her?"

Bodie nodded and lit a cigarette. "Darla's dad used to beat the shit out of her, Billy saved her."

Jake looked at the young girl with pity in his eyes. "He beat her?"

Bodie nodded. "He'd fuck her up all the time. Since she was a kid."

Jake looked at a giggling Darla and wondered how anyone could lay a hand on her. She was more than adorable. She was kind, understanding, and smart. And she belonged to Billy Darley.

"Does he hit her? I can't picture him as the sweet and gentle kind."

Bodie shook his head vehemently. "Billy'd never touch Darla. That chick's the world to him." He grinned mischievously. "Plus I think she'd have his balls cut off if he did."

Jake was stunned. The infamous Billy Darley, gentle and sweet? There had to be a catch here. "So he's fully committed to her?"

Bodie shrugged. "As much as he can be."

Not sure how to take that answer, he decided to stop asking questions about Darla before the boys got suspicious. After all, she wasn't his.

"Aw, come on he's not THAT bad." Darla said, rubbing her boyfriend's shoulders.

Billy closed his eyes as her touch overwhelmed him. "He's like a fucking moron."

Darla rolled her eyes and slapped his arm. "Language Darley!" When she saw him grin, she placed a kiss on his bald head. "And anyway, he didn't hit on me or anything."

Billy snorted. "Bullshit."

"He didn't!"

He turned his eyes toward her and frowned. "You mean to tell me he didn't look even the littlest bit tempted?"

Darla shook her head. She hated lying to him, but Jake seemed nice and sweet. And he HAD denied her. She would just leave the part of him wanting her out of it. "He doesn't have any family here Billy. The poor kids all alone. And anyway, if he was so moronic why'd you let him in?" She asked, fully satisfied that she had won the argument.

Billy rose an eyebrow at her before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into his lap. "Why are you so difficult today?"

Darla grinned. "Because I happen to have the most wonderful man in my arms."

Billy rolled his eyes. "Don't fuckin' say that shit out loud. Everyone's gonna think I'm soft and shit."

Darla pinched his arm. "What did I tell you about language?"

Billy reached forward and bit her lip. "Why don't you tell me again."

Darla grinned before doing just that.


	2. Billy Darley, You Jackass!

Hello Hello! Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad you guys are liking this story! Ok a few things:This chapters a little different. It's in Darla's POV and the next will be Billys. So the POV will change with every chapter (Darla/Billy) so you'll get both sides of this story. Also, be prepared for the graphic things ahead! SO no kiddies! Oh and every chapter will have short flashbacks so you can understand how Darla and Billy got together.

Niffer01,undermyumbrella, and FlawlessFaerie(yay one of my SHADOW readers! I just updated that btw, and Garret=sex) thanks so much and hope you like this chappie!

* * *

_She held her breath as his shadow started pacing around the house. The small closet was barely any shelter as she prayed he wouldn't find her. Not tonight. Not when he was drunk like this._

"Darla!"

She closed her ears as she heard him scream. The little girl with the mess of black hair began to rock back and forth, ignoring his yells for her.

"Where are you, you little bitch?" He screamed, breaking something.

She began to cry, whimpering as she prepared for the beating she was sure to receive. Her body had not yet begun to recover from the night before. Her black eye had barely begun to form.

"I hear you Darla." He said menacingly.

She held her breath as his shadow stopped in front of the closet door. He had found her. And now she'd have to endure whatever punishment he saw fit to give her.

"Come out, come out Darla baby." Before she could scream, he yanked the closet door open and pulled her by her hair. "How many times do I have to call your name before you answer, you little whore!" She cried as he threw her onto the floor. Her body began to shake as he began to take his belt off. "This'll teach you to ignore me." He stank of vodka and cigarettes as he breathed down on her. She shook her head and looked around. Their front door was open. Perhaps she could run away. Or scream and pray someone would come and help.

As she debated, she felt the sharp sting of the belt going down onto her back. She screamed her lungs out as if her body was on fire. When the belt was brought down again, he held her throat to keep her from screaming.

Before he could hit her again, he turned his toward the door. "Go back home William."

The frail little girl turned her head to door and saw a pair of horrified blue eyes stare at her. The boy looked to be about ten with blond hair and stood staring for a minute before running off. When the belt hit her again, she didn't scream. Instead she thought of the warm blue eyes she had just seen.

--------------Darla---------------

I woke up to a arm covering half my face. I sighed. If Billy Darley wasn't so good looking, I'd have kicked him out of our bed years ago. The man was like a bear when he slept. I mean who cares if I was suffocated to death as long as he got a good nights sleep.

"Billy," I mumbled as I tried to move his arm. This only caused him to groan and shift even MORE weight on me. "Billy," I repeated louder, pushing him rougher this time.

"Stop moving." I heard above me.

I rolled my eyes. "You're killing me slowly and painfully." I swear if he stayed a minute longer I'd suffocate to death. The man was huge. I mean, I was only 5'3 and this six foot tall gorilla was going to choke me to death.

He sighed and shifted his weight, but continued to lay on me. "Better?" He asked angrily. "You're such a pain in the ass in the morning."

I smiled. I know I should have been mad. Outraged even. That would be what a normal woman would do. But I wasn't a normal woman. I loved a gang member. No slash that-I loved THE gang member. Billy Darley was a force to be reckoned with around the streets of Boston and as such he had a bad attitude. But that was just Billy. Him calling me an ass was just another way of telling me he was happy I hadn't left him during the night. "Don't start Darley."

He opened his eyes softly and looked at me. Everything was nice and sweet until he grabbed the sheet that was covering my naked body and lifted it up. After taking a long look, he nodded his head. "Nice."

I frowned. "You're such a pig sometimes."

He gave me a mischievous look. "You didn't mind last night."

I couldn't help but grin. "Just get your ass out of my bed Darley. I have work."

He shook his head. "You aint goin'."

I frowned. "Of course I am."

He grabbed me by the waist and squeezed my sides. "I said no. I told you to fucking quit."

I glared at him angrily. This was a continuous fight we had been having for over a month now. Being Billy Darley's girlfriend came with certain responsibilities. I couldn't go anywhere by myself; my friends were Billy's friends; and I had to sit on my ass and play housewife for him while he was doing God knows what. After a while it get's kind of boring and I work actually sounds like heaven to your ears. However, somewhere in the deranged head of his, work meant that he wasn't a man anymore. Which meant that he could support me and if I decided to work then I was just spitting in his face. The man was truly insane. "No way. You can't stop me from going to work Billy. And anyways, it's at the Four Roses, it's not like some random diner." I crossed my arms and pouted.

He lay down on his stomach and looked over his shoulder. "Exactly why I don't want you to go. I don't want people saying I can't support my girl."

Now there was two things I could do. I could either throw a hissy fit and pout for the rest of the day. Or I could suck up. Decisions, decisions. "But Billy," I said sweetly, dragging my hand across his back. "I get bored all by myself."

He groaned, and I smiled. "Joe can entertain you."

I straddled him and started massaging his shoulders. "Joe always has some girl over and no one pays any attention to me." I kneaded his strong muscles and felt him shudder. "I like working. It keeps me busy."

I heard him sigh and knew I won. What I didn't expect was him to flip me over. "I could keep you busy right now." He smirked at me and began to kiss my neck.

This was one thing I hated about Billy. That stupid Darley charm. It got me every time. It was like magic. He'd turn it on and suddenly I was turned on. "Well how bout you do that?" I whispered.

I felt him smile against my neck and felt his hands inch lower and lower. I was dying in anticipation until-

RING RING

We both groaned as Billy's phone rang across the room. I lay on my back trying to calm my breathing while he answered.

I stared at him while he was talking to who I presumed to be was his father. He really was gorgeous. He had the most intense blue/gray eyes I had ever seen. When he looked at me it was like he was looking into my soul. I know that sounded so cheesy and ridiculous, but that's how it was. He was on a whole other level of good looking. Sometimes I wondered what he was doing with a plain Jane like me, but when he'd get drunk he'd tell me how much he wanted me all the time. It was a great boost for my ego to say the least.

"I gotta go." He said shutting off his phone. I pouted as he stared at me. "What?" He asked tiredly.

"You were mean to me earlier."

He smiled. Not his stupid grin or his sexy smirk, but a real smile. The kind only I got to see. His bright teeth made my knees wobble and my heart race. I don't think Joe had ever seen him smile. "I'll make it up to you later." He said, kissing me softly.

I closed my eyes. "How bout you let me go to work and we'll call it even."

He sighed, but I could see he was trying to contain his laughter. "You won't drop this will you?" I shook my head. "So stubborn." He mumbled.

"You wouldn't love me if I wasn't." I said, grinning at him. He shook his head and stood up, walking toward the shower.

"You comin'?" He asked over his shoulder.

I grinned and stretched. "I'm gonna pass. Sleeps calling my name."

I saw him frown, before he shrugged and walked away. "Suit yourself. But you know how I get in the mornings."

That was all I needed to hear before I jumped out of bed and followed him to the shower. I thought we were alone so I didn't wear anything as I walked behind him. "I love how you get in the mornings." I whispered seductively. I giggled as he grabbed me from behind and was about to return the favor.

"JESUS CHRIST! CAN'T YOU TWO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

I shrieked as Joe walked out of his room (which was right next to the shower), and hid behind Billy, who was currently laughing his ass off. "Close your eyes Joe!" I screamed as he looked at us disgustedly.

"God it's like watching my brother and sister grope each other. This should be illegal." He said shaking his head, and putting a hand over his eyes. I relaxed and ran to the bathroom before I saw him peek through his fingers. "Well if I had a hot sister." I heard him mumble.

"Joe!" I shrieked as I hid behind the shower curtain. My face I'm sure was the color of a tomato. Stupid Billy strolled into the bathroom like he was enjoying a Sunday walk in the park. I glared at him. "What are you so relaxed about? Your brother just saw me naked."

Billy smirked at me. "Not like this is the first time."

It was true. In the five years that Billy and I lived together, Joe had caught us naked or doing…erm bad things at least once a month. It might as well have been a tradition. "Just shut up and get in here."

His eyebrows flew up. "Feisty Darla."

"It's the Irish in me." I mumbled and grabbed the back of his neck. Kissing Billy was like kissing a cloud. Soft and dreamlike. His lips were surprisingly gentle, though he'd get rough later on. I kissed down his chin to his neck and smiled against his throat. I sucked the skin there roughly, making sure my mark stayed. Pay backs a bitch Billy boy. I leaned back and stared at my handy work. A big angry red mark now adorned his otherwise perfect tattooed neck. This was for almost not letting me go to work earlier. Jackass.

"Fuck Darla." He moaned as I took his little friend into my hands. I almost laughed. Little was the understatement of the year. Billy was more like a bazooka. Huge and with a lot of power. Let's just say when I lost my virginity, I couldn't walk for a week.

"What do you want Billy?" I asked softly, giving him ghost kisses on his lips. During sex was the only time Billy lost control. He was always sharp and calculated, but it was these moments I loved. When I'd have him melting in my hands.

"Get on your knees." He moaned.

I complied and did just that, taking him into my mouth fully. As the water beat onto my back I felt him pull my hair and his body began to shake. After a minute he made me stand up and turn around. I groaned as I felt him enter me and shove me into the wall. It hurt, but hell was it fun. This was our routine. Wake up, argue, fuck, work, fuck, argue, fuck, go to sleep. It was a repetitive cycle.

"You gonna be good today?" He practically moaned out.

"Uh-uh." I whispered, shaking my head. "No one likes a good girl."

I know he grinned as he kissed the tribal tattoo going down my back. I had gotten it a few years ago when we had first gotten together. It was his rule. Any one that worked for him or belonged to him had to have one. Billy's covered his arms and neck. Mine went down my spine. "You gonna be bad for Billy."

I smiled as he pounded into me. "Yes, oh yes." I moaned as I felt his hand come to my front and he began to fondle me. I had never met anyone who loved sex as much as Billy and I did. The thing was, we didn't always need to be romantic. We could be soft and gentle one minute, but violent and rough the next. I'd say it was the best of both worlds.

We went at it for a few more minutes before he came and pulled out. "Hey!" I said angrily, as I spun around. "I'm not done yet Darley."

He gave me a cocky grin and grabbed some body soap. "Serves you right Donnelly." He rubbed his neck. "I'm gonna have to wear a turtle neck for the rest of the day."

Frustrated and annoyed, I huffed and grabbed a towel, getting out of the shower. "Fuck you." I rarely cussed, but this wasn't funny.

"Language Darla." He said, using my own words against me.

I grabbed his towel and threw it at his stupid head. He just laughed. Jackass.

"Ay sweet cheeks come-oh sorry Darla."

I grinned as I walked over to one of our regulars. Mathew Andrews was a middle-aged con-artist who was scared shitless of Billy. Well, him and the rest of the world. "Hey'a Matty. What can I get you?" I asked sweetly.

He smiled. "You wont tell Billy about that sweet cheeks thing will ya? I didn't know it was you."

I rolled my eyes. Billy had the whole city so afraid of him, they were afraid of me to. At least of what Billy would do to them if they insulted me. "It's fine Mathew. He won't know. The usual?" At his grin and nod, I walked over to behind the bar and began to mix the drink.

"So the new kid huh?"

I turned to my left and looked at Samantha, Baggy's sister. Baggy was one of Billy's boys; one of the few I had grown up with. Samantha as well, which made her my best friend. "Yeah, what about him?"

She shook her head, her blond hair bouncing with her. "Baggy said he passed but I don't know. The way that boy's been looking at you, I'd say you're lying." She said grinning.

I frowned at Sam. She was such a Debby Downer sometimes. But she was right. Looking over at Jake (who had been here since my shift started) I caught him staring at me ten times. My shift had started only an hour ago. "He's just a kid Sam. And besides, he denied me. Said he didn't want to."

Sam's grin stayed in tact. "Didn't or was too scared to."

I slapped her bottom and laughed. "You're horrible, stop it." Walking over to Jake, I dropped a penny on the table. "Penny for your thoughts?"

He looked at me like I pulled a gun out. This was another annoying thing of being Billy Darley's girlfriend. Everyone just assumed the worst. "He-hey Darla."

I refilled his beer. "Shouldn't you be with the boys?"

He shook his head. "Billy said to wait for him here."

I frowned. Billy rarely met with the boys at the Four Roses. Either Jake had fucked up, or Billy had something big planned. Like final initiation big. "Hey don't worry about anything. It's probably nothing big."

Jake shrugged and stared at me a little, making me slightly uncomfortable. "Why'd you lie?"

I blanched. "About?" I asked confused.

He looked down. "I wanted you. But you said-"

"Hey," I said, sharply, forcing him to look at me. "You said no. That's all that matters."

His wide eyes stared at me. "Yeah but I-"

"You didn't do anything Jake. Now forget about it." I gave him a hard look before walking back to the bar. Jake had unnerved me. If he let it slip to Billy that he HAD wanted me, we'd both be dead. But he'd denied me and rules were rules. He passed the test and that was that.


	3. Licorice

Hello everyone! Thanks so much to MoonxFaerie for the review! I love badass females. I cannot STAND damsels in distress ughh ! lol so Im glad you like Darla so far.

Alright Billy POV and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :)

**DISCLAIMER-NOTHING EXCEPT FOR DARLA BELONGS TO ME :) **

* * *

_"Sweetie, what happened to your eye?"_

_Darla looked at the teacher in front of her and shrugged. "Some kid tried to take my lunch money."_

_She was lying, and the teacher knew it. The big black eye was not caused by some fourth grader. It had looked like she was beaten brutally, limping across the playground. "Alright, go play and I'll call your father." She saw the little girls eyes widen but she nodded wordlessly and walked away._

_Darla knew she was going to get it when she got home. No matter what her story was, she knew her dad would kill her if he got a call about her. He'd think she ratted._

_"I know you're lying."_

_Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked to her right and saw a boy almost a foot taller than her. The same boy from the night before. She raised her fist at him. "You gonna tell?"_

_The little boy gave her a cocky smirk. "Nah." Darla stared at him for a second before continuing her walk to the swings. "My dad hits me too." When she kept walking, he held out his hand. "Names Billy Darley." Darla froze and looked at him with wide eyes. Billy frowned. "What?"_

_"D-Darley?" She whispered._

_Billy nodded his head. "Yeah, we're neighbors ya know?"_

_Darla couldn't believe it. "Like Bones Darley?" At Billy's nod, she bit her lip. "You probably get it worse than I do."_

_Billy shrugged. "S'not that bad." He grinned at her. "You wanna share my lunch?"_

_Darla tilted her head. "You got candy?"_

_Billy nodded his head happily. "Licorice."_

_Darla smiled at him and held out her hand. "Darla Donnelly. Nice to meet you Billy Darley."  
_  
--------------------Billy-----------------------------

"I don't give a shit Bodie, you tell that mother fucker he owes me money. And if I don't get it he's dead." I shut the phone off and lit another cigarette.

"Billy baby what's wrong?"

I looked at the bitch sitting on my lap and frowned. "Hey, you know Darla's here. Get the fuck off." She pouted, but did as I ask. Rules were rules. When Darla was at the Roses, she was never to know I fucked around on the side. And the bitches followed these rules. When she wasn't there, well…it was a free for all.

"Hey Billy, you asked for me?"

I looked up at the newest member of my crew. Jacob Mathews. To be honest, I didn't like the kid that much. But fucking Joe had convinced me he'd be a good addition. Said he was business savvy, whatever the fuck that meant. "Sit down." I watched him sit down across from me and fidget. I almost smiled. Almost. "You know why I called you." It wasn't a question.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah." He looked away from me. "So it's gonna happen tonight?"

I shrugged. "Might. If not tonight then tomorrow." I wanted to punch this kid in the face. I'd seen the way he'd been looking at Darla with his mouth hangin' open. But he passed the test and even if I didn't like it, he didn't want her. And he hadn't even done his initiation shit yet. I had to remind myself to kick Joe's ass.

Jacob nodded looking like a nervous wreck. "No problem Billy."

"You sure?" I asked with a glare. At his nod, I pointed to the door. "Get Darla." I sighed as he closed the door behind him. I liked doing business at the Office, but the little room in the Four Roses was the next best thing.

"Is Billy Darley thinking? My God the world must be ending."

I looked up and grinned. My little girlfriend stood smirking at me like she was the boss around here. She probably got that from me. Darla and I had been together for well over fifteen years. Well, technically we hooked up five years ago when she got back from college, but we've known each other practically our whole lives. If there was anyone in the world I trust with my life, it was Darla Donnelly. "Come here." I said, patting my lap.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at me, but I saw her trying to not smile. "I'm working Darley, and I don't have time for a quickie."

I rolled my eyes. "Why are you always thinking about sex? Jesus woman, give me a break." At her scoff, I smiled widely. "Come here. Just tell Will I asked for you." Will owned the Four Roses and was one of the many who were afraid of me. Plus with all the beer I bought around here, he practically owed me.

Darla rolled her eyes before walking over to me and sitting on the small table in front of me. Tease. "You know, I went to the market yesterday and some woman gave me the worst look when I tried to help her with her groceries. You've scared this whole town!"

I grinned at her. Leave it to Darla to help some random old woman at the supermarket. I grabbed her around the waist and put her on my lap. "What do you I always tell you?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed my hands away. "The only person you help is yourself." She said in a dull voice. "Not all of us can be professional assholes Darley."

I grabbed her tighter and kissed her neck. "You think I'm an asshole?"

She pushed me away and crossed her arms. "Yes. What the hell did you say to Jake? He looks scared to death."

Ok happy time over. I glared at her as I lit another cigarette. "Why the fuck you so obsessed with him?" She talked about him like he was a damn puppy.

Darla got off me and looked at me like she was gonna kill me. Uh-oh. Meltdown in 5..4...3...2...-

"Fuck you Billy! What exactly are you trying to say?" She didn't wait for me to answer as she kicked a chair pathetically. "I'm no whore Billy Darley!"

I rubbed my head. "I didn't say you were Dar."

"That's what you're insinuating."

I glared at her. "Don't use your college words on me Donnelly."

She shook her head. "Fuck you, you insecure bastard."  
Before she could walk out, I got up and grabbed her around the waist. Jesus sometimes this woman was the most annoying thing in the world. But I loved her, and I knew she'd make me pay if I didn't make things up now. "Hey listen, I'm sorry."

She scoffed. "Oh, big bad Billy Darley apologizing?"

I sighed. "Darla, come on. You know I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes. I hated when she did that. "Whatever." Before she could move, I shoved her against the wall and kissed her, biting her lip. You ever wonder if someone was made for you? Like someone out there specifically designed someone for you? I know I sound like a pussy, but I think Darla was made for me. Like my other half. And her lips always tasted like licorice. I smirked as I heard her moan. That's more like it. "This doesn't," She said speaking in between kisses. "Mean," Kiss. "you're," Kiss. "forgiven."

I laughed at her. "Yeah whatever." Giving her one last kiss, I opened the door for her. "I'll be out in a second. Get us some beers." She gave me another glare before walking out. "Damn, that's a nice ass." I started laughing as she threw something at me and had to duck.

* * *

"SHOOT HIM ASSHOLE!"

"IT'S YOUR SHOT!"

"HURRY UP DUMBASS!"

I stared at the man before me and sneered. Tonight was Jake's initiation. Time for him to become a man and roll with the big guys. We did what we always did. Drive miles away and pull into some random gas station and find a random guy. Tonight's lucky winner was a forty something year old fat bastard. From the looks of him, he was probably a drunk too. "It's your shot kid. Prove yourself." I spoke with a mean voice. Bones used to tell me the only way to really scare people was with your voice. There's no telling what a hard, angry voice could do to people.

I saw Jake's hand shaking as he held the bullet to the mans head. That was ok. First time guys are always shaking. Cept for me. It was almost TOO easy for me. "I can't!" I heard him scream.

Fucking retard. I aimed my gun at his head. "Either you shoot him or I shoot you!" A second later, the fat ass fell on the floor, laying in his own blood. I turned to Jake. "You ever stall like that again, and I'll fucking kill you, you got that?" At his nod, the boys and I ran out of the gas station and to our cars. Well mine and Bodies cars. My black painted, tinted, and airbrushed muscle car was one of the best things I owned. Plus, Darla had found it for me the day I turned eighteen. "Go, go, go!" I screamed to Joe, who wasn't ready to be involved with serious gang shit. That way, if by some stupid reason we got caught, the most he'd get would be a charge for being the runaway car.

I heard the boys screaming as we drove like the cops were right behind us. It was an adrenaline rush, playing God. I felt like this the first time I killed someone. No guilt, no pain. I think Darla was right. I am a professional asshole.

* * *

"Oh Billy, yes!"

I smirked at the bitch under me, going in her faster and faster. She was squirming and screaming like I was killing her. Her dry, platinum blonde, long ass hair was covering half her face while she tossed and turned under me.

No, this wasn't Darla, and I know what you're thinking. If I really loved her I wouldn't be cheatin' on her right? Wrong. I loved Darla. More than anyone in the world I loved her. Even more than Joe, and that fucker was blood. But I had a image to keep. If people thought that I had gone soft, and wouldn't cheat on her and was a one woman guy, they'd take me for a pussy and pop my ass as quick as you can say the word dead. But the fact that people see that even Darla doesn't mean that much to me (at least what I make it look like) they know I really am a miserable bastard. No one fucks with someone who has nothing to lose. You get your ass killed that way.

The thing was, these girls meant nothing to me. Yea sure they were hot, but they weren't beautiful. They weren't Darla. They were whores, and for all I knew, they'd be blowin' half of Boston after we were done. Hell, I don't think I even enjoyed it half the time. It was boring and stupid. Like watchin' a cheesy porno.

But one rule I had that EVERYONE had to abide by, was for Darla to never find out. I wanted to keep her as sweet and innocent as possible, and I also happen to love my balls thank you very much. If Darla was at the Roses no bitch was allowed to come near me in case Dar got suspicious. If anyone fucked up, well…they'd have to face the wrath of Darla Donnelly.

* * *

I walked into the quiet house and locked the door behind me. The lights were off, which didn't surprise me since it was almost four in the morning. I threw my coat somewhere and was about to walk toward my bedroom, when I heard what sounded like fucking coming from down the hallway.

I listened closely before cocking my gun and started stalking to my bedroom. Hell fuck no was Darla cheating on me! I'd kill her and the fucking bastard she was with. And she better pray it wouldn't be the that fucker Jake. I almost couldn't contain the rage that wanted to pop out of me. That little bitch! That whore! That-

"WHAT THE FUCK BILLY!"

I cursed as I almost shot my brother's back. I saw him jump off some girl and glare at me. I rolled my eyes and put my gun back in it's place. "Jesus, Joe. It's four in the morning."

Joe continued to look at me like I DID shoot him. "You and Darla go at it twenty four seven, why can't I?"

I sneered at the frightened bitch Joe was with. "Hurry the fuck up. Where's Dar?" I saw Joe shrug and continue with the girl. Little fucker didn't even wait until I left.

"Billy?"

I looked into the dark living room and saw someone on the couch. "Babe?"

"Yeah," I saw her sit up and yawn. "You thought that was me didn't you, dickhead?"

I smiled at her. She didn't cuss often, but when she did it was the hottest thing. "What are you doing in here?" I asked walking over to her. Her hair was messy, her eyes swollen from sleeping, and her lips were begging me to kiss them.

She rolled her eyes. "Joe and his little 'friend'," She sneered when she said friend. Aw, this was MY woman. "decided to have a little fun while I was asleep. They kept banging and I couldn't sleep. It's quieter here." I nodded my head and motioned for her to stand. When she did, I lay down and pushed her on top of me. She snuggled in and I held her tight. "Tired?" She asked, playing with my cross.

"Yeah." I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "You got work tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Day off."

I nodded my head. "How bout I tell Bones to fuck off for a day and I take you out?" I hated going out, but for Darla I'd do anything.

To my surprise she shook her head and kissed my chest. "I'd much rather stay in with you. Can we do that?"

I smiled, though she couldn't see it. God I loved this woman. She was my life. My soul. Man I sound like a pussy. "Anythin' for you babe."

She lifted her head and kissed me softly. "I'm still mad at you." Before lying back down, the little tease smirked at me. "But you can make it up to me in the morning. Over and over again."

I groaned as a certain part of my anatomy woke up. "How bout I make it up to you now?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I see this as a fit punishment. Now stop poking me and go to sleep."

I smiled and played with her hair. It was soft and smelled like home. Whenever I had a bad day, all I had to do was grab Darla, give her a squeeze and suddenly I wasn't Billy Darley gang lord. I was Billy, Darla Donnelly's boyfriend, who DID have feelings. Who wasn't a sadistic bastard. I was a good guy with her. And strangely enough, I felt safe with the petite girl in my arms. "You ok baby?" And she could read me like a book.

"I'm fine, go to sleep."

She sighed and squeezed me tighter. "You know I'd never cheat on you right?" Before I could say anything, she looked at me again. "I'm serious Billy. I love you. Only you." She smiled wide. "You're my prince."

I rolled my eyes. "Not that fairy tale shit again; I sound like a damn princess." I kissed her neck. "I know you would never. Besides," I said, pulling her hair a little. "I'd kill you before you did."

She huffed and slapped my chest, as I laughed. "Goodnight Master Darley." She said in a exaggerated voice.

"I love you," I whispered, closing my eyes.

And before my mind shut off, I hear a quiet "I've always loved you." and smiled as I fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Alice

Hey everyone! Thank so much for the reviews goodness you guys are making writing this story so much fun!

Thank to HermioneandMarcus, and pugjamie22 for reviewing.

Undermyumbrella-Thanks for the review. Yeah I wanted to show a more human side to Billy. He's an ass but we all love him 3

Niffer01-Thanks for the review. Well Darla's pretty smart but as to what extent she knows about his cheating, you'll find out in a few chapters.

MoonxFaerie-Wow thanks so much for your review! I was so nervous that I was making Billy too out of character but you just reassured me I was fine lol. (p.s. I love that quote too lol)

Corlin-I love Darla, but she cant be kept in the dark for too long. She's too smart for that. Thanks for reviewing.

**DISCLAIMER-NOTHING EXCEPT FOR DARLA BELONGS TO ME :) **

* * *

_"She can't play with us! She's a girl!"_

_Darla looked at the little black boy in front of her and kicked his shins. "I can too meanie!"_

_Billy looked at his best friends and frowned. Today was supposed to be the day he introduced them all. Made them all meet and get along. He and Darla had been hanging out after school everyday for the past two weeks and his friends weren't too happy about it. "Come on Bodie, she's cool."_

_Darla looked at another boy, Hispanic, with dark skin and beady black eyes. "I don't like her."_

_Billy looked at Tommy and glared. "Don't be a dickhead asshole."_

_His friends watched in horrified silence as Darla slapped Billy's arm. "Watch your language around girls!"_

_Billy rolled his eyes and glared at his friends. "Darla's my friend now. So she's yours too!"_

_Bodie and Tommy let out grunts, before deciding to ignore Darla and turn to Billy. "So we gonna play ball or what?"_

_Billy nodded his head. "But Darla's on my team." His friends rolled their eyes and looked slightly disgusted. _

_Darla glared at the two boys and 'accidentally' tripped Tommy. "Woops." She said with a smile. _

_It took a few minutes for the game to start. Billy knew what kind of disadvantage he had. Darla WAS a girl after all. She COULDN'T be good at sports. There was no way. "Bodie go easy on her." He said with a warning in his voice._

_Darla merely smirked and rolled her eyes. She let Tommy pass her and score. He gave her a arrogant look while Billy smiled at her pathetically. "I guess I'm just not that good." She said with wide eyes._

_Bodie laughed at her and grabbed the ball this time. He ran around Billy, and headed for the hoop. What happened next was to become a legend for the kids of Stokley Hall. As Bodie jumped into the air to shoot his basket, little Darla Donnelly, the GIRL, came out of nowhere and grabbed the ball running across the court and dunking into the hoop. Turning around to the three shocked and open mouthed faces, she grinned and threw the ball at Billy, who grabbed it unconsciously. "Next time," She said cracking her knuckles. "don't play like such little girls." And with that, Darla walked out of the court whistling a little tune and practically skipped home._

_"Awesome." Tommy whispered._

_"Amazing." Came from Bodie._

_"I think I'm in love." Billy Darley, the son of legendary Bones Darley, had finally met his match._

* * *

"You're no match for me Donnelly!"

I screamed as Billy ran toward me with a menacing look in his eyes. He tried to grab me but I was too fast for him. "Billy, I said I was sorry!" I yelled running away toward our room.

"I don't give a shit!" He growled viciously, grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

I guess you're wondering how we got here. Well, let me take you to the beginning.

"Billy," I had whispered to the sleeping form beneath me. Today was the day both Billy and I could spend some quality time with each other. And by that, I mean non-stop banging. Yes that's a crude way of putting it, but it was the truth. Lately we had had no time for each other. I mean, imagine going from doing it everyday to once or twice a week. It was horrendous! Especially since my boyfriend was sex personified. With his bald shining head, to his incredibly intense grey eyes, it was a wonder I hadn't jumped his bones more often. And his lips…don't even get me started on those.

"Billy," I sang one more time, growing more impatient. He grumbled something in his sleep, but didn't wake up. I felt bad, I really did. Poor thing hadn't gotten much sleep lately, what with Jake being initiated and Bones bearing down on him, he was stressed. We barely saw each other anymore. And I NEEDED this. I mean really truly needed it. And the outfit I was wearing was sure to bring a smile to his face.

About a week ago, Sam had lent me quite a sexy number as a present I'd give to my hard working boyfriend. And to be quite honest, I looked GOOD. The tight black corset top had my breasts practically laying there for him to see and enjoy. And the crotch less lacy bottoms were sure to drive him insane. As if that wasn't enough, the lingerie came with black lacy garters that I paired with my favorite black stiletto heels. Of course I had to convince Joe to get out before I could wear any of this, but now that I had, I wanted myself some of Billy Darley.

"Billy, wake up baby." I cooed. Nothing. Rolling my eyes, I got frustrated and wanted to shake the stupid man. Wake the hell up Darley and see what I have for you! After my mind games didn't work I decided only one thing was left. To grind my hips into his groin, and oh God did that feel good. I mean I almost came right there. And his bodies response was almost immediate. I grinned as I felt his member wake up before him. To say Billy was a large man was an understatement. He was gargantuan, and it amazed me that even in his sleep his body knew mine.

I threw my head back as I slowly grinded myself harder and harder into him. He still wasn't awake, but I'd have my fun.

"Fuck!" Shocked, I looked down and saw the groggy, swollen eyes of my boyfriend, staring up at me in shock.

"It's what I'm trying to do." I mumbled, still riding him.

I felt his hips reach up to meet mine and he grabbed my waist hard. "Nice wake up." He growled, licking his lips. Ugh, he looked so good! I thought I was the one doing the seducing. "Nice outfit." He said, eyes now wide open as he took in what I was wearing. "Jesus," He groaned as his lips latched onto my chest.

I started moving faster as he unbuckled his pants. The excitement was too much. Finally, we were going to have a real moment. Not just a stupid quickie in the shower, or a five minute release, but a real good time.

His eyes widened when he felt my crotch, thinking there were panties there. "Very nice wake up." He mumbled into my chest. I moaned when his fingers entered me, teasing me at first before entering me again and again. I was about to release when-

"Fuck, don't answer it!" I growled as Billy's stupid phone rang. I heard him curse under me and felt his hand retract from my wetness. "Billy Darley if you take that hand out I swear, I'll make your life a living hell!" I growled, grasping his hand and holding it in place.

The bastard actually snickered and kissed my pouting lips. "Relax you horny bastard, it's probably just Bodie. You know I'm not working today, and he might need some help."

Alright, that's the game he wanted to play?

Billy reached for his phone and picked up, talking to Bodie about something I didn't give two shits about. This was the second time in a week he had left me unsatisfied and boy was he going to get it! He looked at me questioningly as I smiled at him. Oh yes, Billy Darley, be afraid.

"Yeah sure, but tell him he's got two days. No, no bullshitting around just-FUCK!"

I smirked as I grabbed Billy's member and started playing with it, giving it little kisses and teasing the tip.

"Nothing, Bodie, I just-" His eyes rolled back as took him all the way in.

"Dog, you ok?"

I heard Bodies voice, and saw Billy trying to put his words together. I grabbed the phone and held it against my ear, staring into Billy's eyes. "Billy's a little busy right now Bodie, so I hope you don't mind fucking off for a bit." I knew he loved it when I cussed, and Bodie would never take anything I said to heart. I'd shown him many years ago not to mess with me.

I heard Bodies laughter through the phone. "Go easy on him Dar, we still need him." And with that, he hung up the phone.

Billy looked at me with such desire, I almost melted. But no! I HAD to get revenge. "Billy Darley," I said softly, kissing his tip again. "This is the second time you've left me un-happy." I frowned at him and batted my lashes. "I think you need to be punished."

I saw his eyes darken as he imagined just HOW I'd punish him. "Oh yeah?" He growled.

I licked him and grinned up at him. "Yeah." I snaked myself back up to straddle him and teased myself with his member. I had to stop myself from moaning, because it felt amazing.

"H-how you gonna do that?" Had Billy Darley just stuttered? My God, I WAS in control.

I licked his lips and leaned into his ear. "You wanna know?" He nodded. "You really wanna know?" His impatient growl answered my question. "Well Billy baby, the only way you're going to get off tonight is with your right hand." And with that I stood up and grabbed my robe that had been laying on the ground.

Billy stared at me in shock. I think, at first, he thought I was kidding. Just messing around. But when I covered myself up, he cursed and threw something against the wall. "Get the fuck over here Darla."

I gave him a glare and walked over to the kitchen. "Not fun is it? Being left like that."

He had growled before zipping up his pants and pulling his shirt off. "Don't fucking start this shit. I'm going to bed, you better be there in five."

I rolled my eyes at his retreating form. Who did he think he was bossing me around? Egotistical jerk! I'd show him.

I made myself a cup of coffee and walked back to my couch, before turning on the TV. See if I cared what Billy Darley wanted me to do. I started watching a rerun of some tacky seventies show, before I heard my bedroom door slam open, followed by an angry looking Billy stomping out of it.

"What the fuck did I just tell you?"

I stretched and grinned at him. "I don't know, remind me again?"

Billy growled as he stalked over to me. "Oh I'll fucking remind you." He mumbled. The psycho had a crazy look in his eye as he made his way over to me. I barely had time to register what he was about to do, before he reached down and tried to grab me.

I screamed and ran away, him not far behind. "Ok, ok I'm sorry!" I knew what this fucker was trying to do, the bastard!

"Don't care!" He yelled, chasing me, his hands taunting me. "You're no match for me Donnelly!"

I screamed as Billy ran toward me with a menacing look in his eyes. He tried to grab me but I was too fast for him. "Billy, I said I was sorry!" I yelled running away toward our room.

"I don't give a shit!" He growled viciously, grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

So here we were, just me and my boyfriend. I knew I would come to regret doing that to him. Leaving him in that position. And I suddenly hated my plan as his hands came down lightning fast before-

"S-stop t-ti-tickling me!" I screamed.

Stupid Billy! He knew I was incredibly ticklish and does this every time I don't listen to him. Jackass!

"You ready to finish what you started?" He asked smirking at me.

"N-never!" I giggled like crazy as his hands mercilessly tickled me.

Billy shrugged. "Guess I just cant stop."

"A-ass!" I knew I was turning red as it was getting hard to breath.

"Don't be such a bitch then."

After a few more seconds of tickling, I was ready to admit defeat. "A-alright, alright!" I said holding his hands in place.  
"Say uncle." Billy said grinning.

I grinned. "Eat me."

"My pleasure,"

I shrieked as he spread my legs apart and did just that.

* * *

-

"Geeze." I collapsed on my back as I FINALLY got my release.

"Fuck." I heard above me.

"Language." I absently slapped Billy's chest as he pulled me against him and we tried to get our breath even again.

"I'd say one more round, but I think you broke me."

I giggled at the mesmerized look in Billy's eyes. "I'm right there with you." We stayed silent for a few minutes, tracing my favorite tattoo on Billy. Call me a narcissist, but seeing my name across his heart was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done. Of course I had his, but that was somewhere no one could see. "Billy?"

"Hm," He mumbled eyes shut.

"When are you going to make an honest woman out of me?"

"When you stop lying to yourself."

I glared at him. "I'm serious Billy!"

He groaned and opened his eyes. "Don't fucking start."

This was an ongoing argument between us. Since I'd gotten with Billy, all I wanted was to be his wife. I didn't need money, I didn't need power. I just wanted him. Make it permanent. But he just flat out refused! "Why not? I want to marry you." I said bluntly.

Billy rolled his eyes. "It's a fucking piece of paper Darla."

"No it's not!"

"We're practically married as it is."

"So then what's the problem?" I glared at him. He sighed and lit a cigarette. But before he could inhale, I plucked it from his fingers and took a drag.

"I thought you quit that shit." He said, grabbing another for himself.

"Well I just fucking started!" I spat at him. When he just laughed, I put on a shirt of his and got out of bed.

"Babe, come on."

"Fuck you!" I didn't care about cursing at this point. What the hell was the big deal about marrying me anyway? Was I hideous? Was he scared? I know it wasn't because he didn't love me, cuz I'd kill him for that.

I walked into our living room, still smoking the damn cigarette. He was right. I had quit a year ago, realizing my health was more important than inhaling cancer. But Billy just got me so mad sometimes, I'd sneak one here and there.

"Darla! Get your ass back in here."

I stubbed out the cigarette in an ashtray and angrily walked back into our room. "You gonna marry me?"

Billy scoffed. "No."

"Then fuck you! If you wont marry me Billy Darley, someone else will."

Billy scowled and sat up, his naked body glistening with sweat. "You threatin' me?"

I puffed out my chest and tried to look as intimidating as him. "You scared?"

We stood glaring at each other for a minute, before he sighed and held out his hand. "Come here."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Cuz I fucking said so." He growled.

I rolled my eyes and took his hand, before he pulled me into a hug. "Look, I'm tired and I have a headache. I love you, only you. A piece of paper aint gonna change that." I guess the man had a point. We were practically married.

"Fine," I mumbled into his chest.

I felt Billy's chest move as he chuckled. "So fucking stubborn."

I closed my eyes. "You wouldn't love me if I wasn't." I grinned up at him and he kissed me softly. "Now what's this about a headache?"

Billy sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I don't know. Shit's killing me."

I turned us around and pushed him against the bed, forcing him to lay down. "Get some rest."

"Where you goin?" I heard his gruff voice behind me.

I grinned before taking off my shirt. I heard his intake of breath and my smile widened. "Well Mr. Darley, it seems you need a nurse." I crawled onto the bed and straddled him.

"You gonna take care of me?" He asked, huskily.

"Baby," I said, nipping his ear. "I'll do whatever the fuck you want."

-

* * *

After giving Billy some Darla medicine, I got him to sleep off his headache. Poor thing. He didn't even notice when I took his phone so the boys wouldn't bother him. I took a long bubble bath and relaxed my aching muscles. Being with Billy Darley was a full time job. I was there when he was happy, sad, mad, sick, healthy. I was there for the ups and downs. And he knew it. Bodie used to say that Billy would have been dead by now if it wasn't for me keeping his ass on check. I know for a fact I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the giant bald headed man sleeping in my bedroom.

There were times where Billy would walk in bloodied and bruised, or bullets in his chest. The time he got into it with another gang member and walked away with only a few battle marks on his arms. Billy Darley was my rock and I'd be there for him always.

My eyes were closed and I was slowly drifting off too sleep, so I didn't notice the door to the bathroom open. I did, however, feel two strong arms lift me up, before pulling me back down on him. "I thought I told you to sleep." I said without opening my eyes.

"Couldn't sleep."

I looked up at him and he had his head back eyes closed. God, what was it about this man that always had me wanting more. I reached up and kissed his neck. "I love you." I whispered.

I saw him grin and rub my arm. "You wanna go out?"

I smiled. "Actually I DID want a drink."

-

* * *

"Hey Baggy, Tommy says Sams a hot a piece of ass."

"Hey fuck you Tommy, that's my sister!"

I laughed as Samantha blushed and slapped my arm. "Tommy doesn't think that Darla stop." Sam said quietly.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, the boy is in love." I sang. Billy chuckled and I wrapped my arms around his neck, as I was sitting on his lap. "Something funny Darley?"

He took a sip of his beer and flicked my nose. "Yeah. You playing matchmaker. Leave that shit alone cupid."

I grinned at him. "Listen, its obvious those two like each other. Baggy just needs to get off his whole protective brother bullshit and accept the fact that his sister has the hots for our dear friend over here."

Billy grimaced. "The hots?" He shook his head. "Boner kill."

My mouth fell open as I tried to keep from laughing. "Oh please Darley, any time any day you'll always want me."

He rolled his eyes but I saw that stupid smile he was trying to conceal. The sound of someone vomiting made me turn my head to Sam. "You two are disgusting. Enough with the P.D.A! We get it; you cant live without each other."

I stuck my tongue out. "Jealous?" Sam rolled her eyes and threw a rag at me before walking away. I laughed at my best friends behavior and looked around the table. As dysfunctional as we were, these guys were my family. I would kill and be killed for them. Each one was my brother, my comrades. Except dear Jacob.

Poor kid had only bonded with Joe since he'd been with us. It was about three months ago that Joe had told us he had a friend from Kansas that was coming out to Boston to take care of his sick aunt. After getting swamped with debts, Joe had convinced Jake to try out his way of making money. After the first sell, everyone's hooked and Jake was no exception. He started hanging around us more often, but he wouldn't say more than two words to anyone. But after a while, I noticed he would speak to me more than anyone else. Jake was well on his way to making friends until the whole me seducing him fiasco. He lost all his trust in all of us after that and had barely uttered a word to me since.

"Ima go play some pool."

I nodded my head and got off Billy's lap before walking over to the quiet Jacob. "Hey stranger."

He looked up and gave me a soft smile. "Hey Darla."

"You ok?" I asked. As Billy's girlfriend, it was always my job to make sure his boys were doing alright. Because if they weren't ok, then business wouldn't be ok. And then Billy would be pissed. "Let's go out for a smoke." Without waiting for an answer, I got up and walked out the back door of the Four Roses, knowing Jake was following me.

"I didn't know you smoke." Jake said quietly, lighting himself one and handing one out to me.

I shrugged. "I do once in a while." I inhaled on my cancer stick and closed my eyes, relishing in the feeling swirling through me. "Hey Jake, I hope there's no hard feelings about the stupid test we put you through."

Jake shook his head and blew out some smoke. "Nah, I get it. It's just-" He took a deep breath. "I don't fit in you know? The guys barely talk to me and-you probably think I'm an idiot." He blushed.

I shook my head vehemently. "No, not at all!" I gave him a soft smile and patted his arm. "Jake you're a really nice guy. You're sweet and you're smart, but I'm not sure this is the life for you."

Jake looked at me with such sad puppy dog eyes, it was hard not to feel sorry for him. "I'm just as tough as the rest of the guys." He mumbled.

I sighed. "I'm not saying you're not. But those guys in there? They're ruthless. They're damn close to being evil. I don't know if you're mentally capable of what they do."

Jake took a drag and nodded his head. "I think I am. That's the scary part."

We were quiet for a minute. "Hey," He looked up at me. "just talk to the guys. Include yourself. No matter how mean they are, they're your family now Jake." I touched his arm gently. "I'm your family."

It looked like Jake was going to say something, but we were interrupted when the back door to the Four Roses slammed open.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A deep, gruff, and angry voice asked.

I turned around and glared at Billy. "We were just talking."

He stalked forward and pushed Jake. "Didn't look like you were talking. You wanna fuck my girl?"

I rolled my eyes. Stupid Billy and his jealousy. As if I'd ever cheat on him. I pushed his chest. "Calm down, we didn't do anything."

Billy glared at me and pushed Jake one more time before angrily going inside. I turned to Jake and smiled apologetically, before following my Neanderthal boyfriend inside. Spotting his bald head, I got my best vicious look and walked up to him with my head held high. "Billy Darley you jealous-" I froze when I saw an arm snaked around his waist. A very familiar arm, followed by a very familiar mess of blond curls.

"Darla, I almost didn't recognize you. Did you gain some weight?"

My eyes almost bugged out of my head when I heard her voice. I KNEW that voice.

"Alice," I growled.


	5. Fucked

Ok, kind of short, but it's just a filler chapter so bear with me. Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews, you guys really keep me going! And I LOVED everyones response to Alice! You guys had me cracking up lol. I promise I'll respond to reviews next chapter, I just want to get this out ASAP but still, thank you all so much for reviewing! I LOVE it.

Oh and stupid me began the chapter in Darla's room, but it got too fun so I just ended it in Billy's. All P.O.V's will be back to normal

Alright enjoy and thank you!

_

* * *

"Wake the fuck up bitch, you're gonna be late!"_

_Darla winced as her father shook her awake. She rubbed her eyes groggily and got off the couch that was currently her bed. After wetting her bed for the third time in a week, her father had decided she was no longer worthy of a bed and moved her to the dirty, smelly couch. She grimaced; fifteen years old and wetting the bed. But it wasn't her fault! A few weeks ago he had begun using her as an ashtray, and the pain alone was enough to give her nightmares. _

_She walked to her room and searched in her drawers for something to wear. She wished they weren't so bare. She hadn't bought a decent pair of clothing since her mother had left a few years back. The neighborhood girls tried to help as much as they could, but she usually received their clothes old and tattered. _

_"Bones' bastards here." Her dad grunted, already starting his drinking._

_Darla quickly put on her sweater and jeans and walked out of her room to find a fifteen year old Billy Darley, smoking a cigarette and glaring at her father. "You wanna say that again?"_

_Darla grabbed Billy's arm and about dragged him out the door. "Come on Billy."_

_Six years they'd known each other and so much had changed. The nice little boy who used to share her lunch was well on his way to being the scariest bully on the playground. Billy had built quite a reputation for himself ever since he had begun to work for his father. She'd barely seen him all summer, and when she had, she was shocked to see her friend was now a drug dealer. _

_She glanced at him as they began to walk toward their school, making sure to stick close to him. Their neighborhood was one of the roughest in all of Boston. People were stabbed, raped, and killed on a daily basis. But Billy walked with such confidence, she was sure no one would mess with them. His once youthful and boyish good looks were now contorted into a permanent scowl. It seemed like he was always angry. _

_"Billy wait for me!"_

_They turned in time to see little Joe Darley running toward him. "Joey come on, you know we don't go to school together no more." Billy said, pushing his ten year old brother away. _

_Joe pouted. "But you promised!"_

_Darla could see Billy's patience wearing thin, so she bent down and patted Joe's head. "Alright Joey, if you go to your own school today I'll buy you ice cream after school."_

_Joe went from pouting to grinning at the mention of ice cream. "Chocolate ice cream?" He asked eyes wide._

_Darla smiled and nodded. "Any kind you want."_

_"Oh boy Darla!" He jumped on Darla, causing her to fall on the floor and laugh hysterically as he planted wet sloppy kisses all over her._

_"Go home Joe." Billy growled. His brother looked like an idiot._

_Joe stood up and gave Darla a final hug before skipping back to his house. Darla smiled at his retreating form and pulled herself up. "He's so cute." She gushed._

_"You didn't have to do that." Billy mumbled._

_Darla shrugged. Joe was like the brother she never had. He was sweet no matter what you did to him. He was even nice to Bones. The asshole who beat him when Billy wasn't around to protect him. "Haven't seen you in a while." She said quietly. Darla had changed over that summer too. The over confident, brave, and out spoken girl had turned into nothing more than a mouse. A frightened, timid, and quiet mouse. _

_Billy shrugged and stubbed out his cigarette. "Been busy." To be honest, he felt awkward. He was at an age where being just friends with a girl was damn near close to impossible. He was only fifteen and he had fucked half his block. From girls who were younger than him, to girls who were ten years older than him. Billy Darley had turned into quite a ladies man. _

_They showed up just as everyone else was arriving to school. Billy's group of friends now included a few of the older boys at Stokley High. To say Darla Donnelly stuck out like a sore thumb was an understatement. _

_"How you doin' Donnelly?" _

_Darla gave Bodie as small smile. "I've been good."_

_Jamie, one of the older boys, gave Darla a long lust filled looked. "Damn Darla, you've grown up!"_

_Blushing, Darla's confidence soared for a moment, before Billy brought it back down. Laughing, he responded to Jamie's comment. "She aint nothing. You seen the tits on Angela? Tell me those aint amazing."_

_Feeling highly embarrassed, Darla mumbled something before trying to make her way inside the school, and away from her hormone driven friends. _

_"Hey Donnelly, hold up." Turning around, she saw Billy walk toward her. "Don't go walking in here alone."_

_That was Billy. As much as he was oblivious to Darla's crush on him, he always wanted to protect her. And she loved that about him. "I can walk to class alone." She said quietly. _

_Rolling his eyes, Billy put his arm around her shoulders. "I aint havin' no one think they can take advantage of you when you're alone."_

_Before she could respond, a tall blond walked up to Billy, HER best friend, and gave him the most passionate kiss Darla had ever seen. She felt her blood boil in that moment. Who the hell did this girl think she was? Everyone knew Darla and Billy belonged to each other. At least in Darla's mind. _

_The blond in question was none other than Alice Banks, Stokley High's most popular and wanted girl. The boys wanted her, and the girls wanted to BE her. _

_Darla Donnelly was not one of those girls. _

* * *

Fucking Alice Banks. I hated that woman with all of my being. I guess you're wondering who exactly she is. Alice was Billy's first OFFICIAL girlfriend. And the bane of my existence. All those years of being there for Billy, and he had dropped me fast when Alice came into the picture. Sure she was…pretty. But she was a grade A bitch, and none of the boys liked her.

Imagine a female Billy Darley and you got Alice.

"I mean what the hell is she doing here?" I yelled angrily to Sam as we started our shift the following afternoon.

Sam looked at me sympathetically. "Baggy told me she's only here for a while."

I snorted and continued to clean the bar. Every time you put Alice and I in a room together, you were just asking for trouble. Take yesterday for example.

_"Darla, I almost didn't recognize you. Did you gain some weight?"_  
_My eyes almost bugged out of my head when I heard her voice. I KNEW that voice._

_"Alice," I growled. "What an unpleasant surprise." I said with the fakest smile I was capable of._

_The FAKE blond gave me a hard look before squeezing Billy closer to her. It took all I had not to break her stupid neck! "I was just asking Billy here if that little, pathetic, desperate troll was still following him around." She smiled at me sweetly. "And here you are."_

_Bodie jumped and pulled me back as I raised my fist to the little bitch! "Watch it Banks. You're in MY neighborhood." _

_Alice shrugged. "Still a simple hood I see."_

_My eyes went wide and I escaped Bodie's clutches, but I felt Billy grab my shoulder and give me a warning glance. Un-fucking-believable. "Get off me." Shrugging him off, I walked out of the bar roughly pushing Alice aside. _

_"Always nice to see you Darla." I heard her say sarcastically._

_I turned around and gave her a sugar sweet smile. "Just my way of saying welcome back." I reached in and softly whispered in her ear, "Good luck bitch." Before walking away and slamming the door to the bar open. _

"You know he came home late last night." I said angrily, scrubbing the hell out of a dirty spot.

Sam patted my back. "He was here. And she left earlier than he did."

I shrugged before giving up on the spot and laying my stupid head on my arms. "I hate her Sam! I mean what's she doing here anyway." I mumbled.

Sam sighed. "I don't know. But she's up to no good, I'll tell you that."

I groaned. Ever since Billy and I had gotten together, it was like I never got rid of that bitch. After she moved away a few years ago, I thought we were done with her.

"Hey Darla,"

I looked up and saw Jacob grinning at me. "Hey Jake." I said unenthusiastically.

His smile faltered. "You alright."

"Just peachy," I said sarcastically. Sighing, I tried to give Jake a small smile. "I'm sorry Jacob, I've just got a lot on my mind." He nodded and ordered a beer. "What are you doing here anyway? It's too early for the boys to show up."

Jake shrugged. "I have to meet Heco here." I nodded and handed him his beer. Jake got up and began to walk toward a table, before he turned around and grabbed my hand. "You're a hell of a lot prettier by the way."

I grinned and squeezed Jakes hand. "Thank you." He nodded and walked away. Now why couldn't my idiot boyfriend be like Jacob. Sweet and kind.

"Be careful with that boy."

I turned and saw Sam with her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please Darla, I've said it before and I'll say it again; that boy has it bad for you."

I glared at her. "Don't start that shit again."

Sam laughed. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when Billy notices the looks he gives you."

"The moment you admit to liking Tommy, will be the moment I admit Jake likes me." She squirmed and I smiled. "Uh-huh, that's what I thought."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

Man was I fucked.

Imagine having your balls ripped out of your body. Yeah, this was ten times worse. See I had one big problem. And her name was Alice Banks.

Alice was the most intense female I'd ever met. The bitch was crazy. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Darla. But Alice…she was something else.

Alice was the first girl I had actually considered a GIRLFRIEND. She was crazy, passionate, talked like me, could out-drink all the boys, and fucked like it was her last time. If there was a female version of me, Alice would be it.

Of course Darla had always hated her. They both hated each other like fucking crazy. I still wasn't too sure why.

I was still fucked though. I thought I had seen the last of Alice years ago. After Darla and I got together I thought I'd never see her again. But when I saw her yesterday, fuck! It brought back some good fucking memories. We even talked for a few hours, and damn but she looked good.

But see I was fucked because I got mad at Darla for getting mad at Alice. Confused yet? Yeah me too.

I'd be the first to admit it. I, Billy Darley, was fucked.


End file.
